ifunny_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Fandoms
Fandoms/Fandomers Fandoms, or so called Fandomers, are people who all enjoy a certain topic of interest. Ranging from cars to My Little Pony, these people follow their topic religiously, and most will not hesitate to defend their intrests if they're made fun of or their integrity is compromised. On iFunny, usually the most extreme ones (FaUn) overshadow the more quiet and peacefull ones. No fandom would be complete without someone who hates it, and that's what offensives usually take care of. K K K Fine Sicker than your average nigger killer Twist nigger’s heads off Niggers fucking stink niggers and gayers Chicken wing eating players Triple K hooligans like Moon Man Dead right if they head right Fucking your mom every night Moon man’s been smooth since days of killing jews Never lose Never choose to lynch jews who do something to us Talk go through us your mom walked to us Get on a rape bus; screw us, screw us Yeah, KKK, nigger babies i don’t give a fuck Stick it up the butt Dare I not see at your ripe cherry pussy Bang every porch monkey easily, busily Recently niggers fronting ain’t saying nothing My cock nigger Suck it, Triple K mafia, we’re on it Hook 2x Moon man, Moon man, can’t you see Spics and niggers need to hang from trees And I just love your racist ways I guess that’s why their mom is black and you’re so great I put niggers underground without a sound You minorities can’t step to me All spics need to go back to Mexico Never to be stealing money from you and me Now who’s the real dookie All you niggers smell like shit You niggers can ride my dick Spear chuckers pushing up sticks Ooga booga, go back to Africa I don’t know why I hate blacks Oh yeah, it’s because they look And smell like ass Quit throwing your chicken bones on the sidewalk Spics need to learn some English talk I don’t give a fuck about your mama Jizzing on her face ain’t no drama It’s probably different than the nigger cock she’s used to Kill a nigger and skullfuck a jew Hook 2x Moon man, Moon man, can’t you see Spics and niggers need to hang from trees And I just love your racist ways I guess that’s why their mom is black and you’re so great Sunman Everything you be saying is offensive to me As a proud African American I would have used my right to free speech Moon Man you need to stop the hate After all we are one universal race Fuck off nigger I don’t give a fuck about people of other colors Get the fuck out you ain’t my brother Why don’t you go and fuck a hyena When it’s dark outside I can’t even see ya Hook 2x Moon man, Moon man, can’t you see Spics and niggers need to hang from trees And I just love your racist ways I guess that’s why their mom is black and you’re so great This is Moon man here telling you niggers to take a long walk off a short pier Vote 5, faggots, and I’m out of here Notable Fandoms and Their Respective Intrests *Bronies(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Whovians (Doctor Who; world's largest fanbase) *Sherlockians (Sherlock) *Hunters (Supernatural) *GHIF (Cars) *Railfans (Trains; a lot cooler than RHIF) *TF2 Fans (Do you need a fucking hint?) *FNaF Fans (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Homestuck (popular webcomic) *Sonic Fans (Sonic: The Hedgehog) *Corgi fandom (in war with mop dog fandom) *Mop dog fandom (in war with corgi fandom) Notable Fandom Profiles *Dashin *SammyClassicSonicFanfare(is in the Sonic fandom) *mcgrath618 (technically a fandomer, tends not to post fandom related things) *Parkernorman26 *This_Day_Aria *Dalekmaster *Masskiller *FreddyX *Spuu (for being in the corgi fandom)